


The Heir of Merlin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wand of Merlin himself becomes active again Minerva and Harry begin their search for the Heir of Merlin who may just be the son the of the bravest man he ever knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story and please tell me what you think and leave kudos ! Thank you love you !

Narcissa sighed as she walked through pairs. She lowered her yellow sun hat to hide her face. It had been an eight months after the battle of Hogwarts ended and she had run off, she knew it would be difficult for Draco to forgive her cowardice but this was for the best along for her husband that had been shipped off. She remembered that night at the dark lords request, she and her sister to carry the bloodlines of Voldemort himself in Bellatrix's and the other…Snape's. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. She could remember the face on Lucius's face of sadness and Severus's of horror and now she was running away with a child that wasn't hers.

''Miss, miss!'' someone called out and she walked faster. ''Missy! You dropped this out of your bag!'' She finally turned and saw a man holding her hand bag, she looked down and saw her bag wide open, and it must have slipped.

''Oh, thank you very much'' she said and gave him a weak smile.

''Look at yourself! How many months?'' The man asked looking at her round belly in awe.

''Ei-eight months'' she cursed herself for stuttering before swiping away her hand bag and rushing away. She doubled over in pain holding her stomach, she squeezed her eyes shut, her lips quivering as she turned to the man before he left and whispered.

''Please take me to a-a hospital…'' She felt a rush of warmth rush down her legs as the man hurriedly grabbed her carefully and led her away to a nearby hospital.

After what seemed like an eternity or more like 10 hours a small little boy was born. Narcissa held him in her shaking arms and looked down at him. She wanted to cry and scream just by looking at the poor child. He certainly had his father's dark tunnel like eyes, thankfully he had inherited his mother's nose and didn't look to shabby after being born a couple of minutes ago and like her own little baby Draco who had looked like a small shriveled up potato. He had a patch of thick dark hair curled to the side which made her laugh but she knew she couldn't do anything to be with him.

''Miss would you like to sign his birth certificate tomorrow or do you wish to do it right now?'' Narcissa glared at the muggle lady, didn't she see she was having a happy moment. But at least it kept her from getting any closer to the child. She handed the small bundle to another nurse who looked a bit worried making Narcissa somewhat nervous.

''Madam, please I do not want you to be alarmed, you will sign the documents later but I meant to talk to you'' Narcissa could almost see red, bloody French muggles.

''Then spit it out!'' She barked aggravated from just giving birth.

''The baby boy will have to stay in the hospital for a month or two more, he is much to underweight'' The nurse stopped to see her reaction ''He only weighs 3 pounds and 9 ounces madam…'' Narcissa's breath hitched and she shook her head.

''I need to use the bathroom'' Narcissa whispered, the nurse scrambled to help her out of bed onto a wheelchair. ''Let me do it in private please, I can'' Narcissa gripped the sink to stand up and the nurse closed the door waiting to help. It was silent for a moment till she heard a loud pop.

''Madam…'' The nurse asked and opened the door a crack to peek in before letting out a scream and slamming the door open, there was no sign of life in the bathroom. She looked around a bit knowing it was ridiculous but she had to make sure. She saw in the corner of her eye a piece of parchment and she picked it up with trembling hands to read out loud.

''The Last Prince'' it was sloppy and scribbled but she could make out the words. The nurse rushed out of the room and grabbed the telephone hanging on the wall calling the security. She walked out still clutching the paper and looked out into the hall to see if someone was there, she caught sight of a man.

''Sir, sir are you the father?'' She called out and his head shot up, he shook his head.

''Is she okay? I was a bit worried truthfully, I don't know the woman but she had asked me for help'' he answered truthfully as the security rushed towards the room.

''Sir, the lady disappeared and left the child'' The nurse said distressed and shook her head. The head officer walked up to her.

''What happened you sounded panicked!'' He said and turned to look at the man.

''a lady disappeared, we need to call a detective something! The poor child's mother is missing'' She began to explain what happened along with the man as the rest of the police came blocking off the floor to search for the woman.

''Sir may I talk to you?'' The nurse from before walked over ''the hospital asked if you would like to name the child ?'' she handed him the papers ''Of course you may not want to keep the babe but you are technically the closest person he has right now , we tried to search the ladies records but we found nothing , it's as if she never existed''

''and the last name?'' the man asked looking up at her taking the papers, he felt almost honored.'

'''We the Prince because of the note so that's what it shall be, I'll leave you for now'' The nurse patted his shoulder and left him standing in the hallway. The man pondered about the child's name for a while and decided to go for his grandfather's full name. He stood in front of a window where are the babies had been placed in the incubators. He stared at the little boy and smiled.

''Sorry kiddie'' he looked down at the papers and took out a pen writing 'Augustus Acacius Prince' He gave a curt nod before leaving to find the nurse again. Perhaps one day he'd meet the child again, Augustus the young prince.

* * *

 

**22 YEARS LATER**

Harry held his breath as they zoomed down into the caverns of Gringotts down near the first vaults ever. Only this morning had he received the letter from McGonagall with simply 'Meet me at vault 11' the letter arrived along with a strange golden ring with beautiful embedded crystals of all colors. He didn't ask any questions but he felt a bit nervous to go so deep down especially after the fact that he knew there was now **TWO** bloody dragons down there. The ancient vaults where much more protected then the newer ones. So now he was zipping down holding onto his chair for dear life, he felt the cool air and sprinkles of water on his face, the sound of natural waterfalls running down till it came to fault almost sending him over.

''Harry did you enjoy your little ride?'' Minerva asked standing near a large vault. Her arms where crossed, she chuckled as she watched Harry get up and try to hold his posture.

''I am never doing this EVER again without a right purpose'' he muttered under his breath and walked to her side.

''Now why did you call me over?'' He asked leaning on a column.

''Harry do you know who's vault this is?'' She asked watching the Goblin begin to unlock the heavily guarded vault.

''If I knew I'd be more excited'' he answered.

''Well, this is the vault of the greatest wizard to have ever live…'' she went silent as the goblin finally opened it and stepped aside. Harry leaned over to get a better look and couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his lips as he looked into the long and large room filled with what anyone stacks and stacks of galleons, sickles and Knuts. Chests where overflowing with glittering treasures unseen to man for hundreds of years. In the middle there was a pedestal with a large beautiful crown. There where tapestries older then Hogwarts, paintings lost in time and artifacts that made any burglar shiver in its pants.

''Merlin…'' Minerva whispered taking a step forward also enchanted by all the gold.

''And why are we doing here?'' Harry asked as he blinked a few times making sure he wasn't actually dreaming. McGonagall finally caught herself and she coughed.

''A week ago , Merlin's grave began to tremble so some curse breakers dig a bit and found that his wand was vibrating and glowing !'' Harry looked at her surprised.

''How's that? I didn't know wands could do that'' he said softly.

''Well neither did I but while trying to find information they found this…'' she handed her a ripped piece of paper probably from a book.

''When the last drop of blood has been drained he who has been dead shall be risen from the soul into the single remaining heir of the one who inherits the crown…'' Harry raised a brow. ''where did they find this…'' Harry asked looking up.

''With the will of Merlin, a prophecy of sorts to say. It said when he died his wand must not be given until there is only one remaining person carrying the bloodline''

''And who's that?'' Harry asked as he folded it back up and handed it to her''

''well the only ones that carried the pure bloodline of Merlin was…Severus Snape and a cousin but the cousin had died a week before Severus and they were well, a homosexual squib….'' Harry raised a brow ''so it can only be an heir of the Prince-Snape blood but how?'' Minerva sighed and shook her head.

''Either way wouldn't we have known if Severus sired a child?''

''Unless they were born somewhere else…'' Harry answered and looked down at the shorter woman.

''So you are telling me the Heir of Merlin's Wand is the child of Severus Snape?'' Harry asked and she nodded.

''Precisely my dear…'' she answered.

''and what are we doing here?'' he asked.

''Clues Harry, this isn't why you weren't in Ravenclaw!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comments and please enjoy !!

After a few hours of searching them thankfully found a book that magically filled itself with the names of the family tree, each time they were born the roots got longer, the direct line flowed down while the distant family stretched outward.

‘’This is bloody brilliant!’’ Harry whispered walking out of the vault.

‘’Yes it was enchanted by Merlin himself’’ McGonagall responded getting on the cart ‘’to correct myself, Merlin Prince the ‘royalty’ of the wizarding world’’ she shook her head ‘’would you believe that?’’

‘’Actually yes, he is told to be the most powerful wizard to ever exist…that’s pretty scary if you ask me’’ He chuckled and held onto his seat as the cart started back up again and they were rushing back up into the surface.

         Harry stumbled out of the cart and leaned on one of the columns disposing of his breakfast.

‘’After all these years you think you’d get used to it’’ Minerva rolled her eyes as she walked out of the cave and back into the white sparkly polished hall of Gringotts.

‘’That’s basically saying you’re old ‘’ he teased wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he conjured up and hurried to her side. ‘’But aside from that what are we supposed to do?’’ He asked as McGonagall grabbed the book and opened it looking around before pointing to the end of the prince line that had paused when Titianus sired an only girl who was still on the tree along with her bloodline.

‘’The blood only goes on you see if both parents are pure, Severus was a half-blood but he appears because his son and both parents must have been wizards’’ McGonagall spoke in a hushed tone. As she pointed at the name ‘Augustus Prince’.

‘’But the mother doesn’t appear’’ Harry answered and McGonagall huffed.

‘’Perhaps they only appear if they are part of the prince family by marriage, you see everyone else was married on the tree’’

‘’So we know now that Severus certainly had a child but we don’t know the mother?’’ Harry asked sighing.

‘’No, but for now that’s not important what is, is finding the child’’ Harry laughed ‘’what?’’ Minerva raised a brow.

‘’Do you certainly know he’s a child? He could be my age for all we know!’’

* * *

 

Albus and Scorpius rushed down Ylayor Street through Liverpool.

‘’Slow down! I wanted to take the car and you guys wanted to walk so walk slowly cause I’m not running !’’ James yelled grumbling behind them, Lily by his side.

‘’you’re getting old you know James’’ She said skipping over the cracks on the sidewalk.

‘’and you aren’t getting any taller’’ He rolled his eyes at his little sister ‘’How do you expect for guys to like you when you’re so short and ugly ‘’ he teased her on while she crossed her arms.

‘’Just save it!’’ she said angrily and rushed over to Albus and his friend.

‘’I WAS JUST JOKING’’ he scoffed and kept his own pace. After a bit they finally arrived at ‘Sweetie and Peteie’s pies of all kinds’ The two friends sat down near the window , their favorite spot to eat at, the way the sun perfectly came in making it warm and nice.

‘’So Al and Scor what can I get you two?’’ The waitress asked going over, she already knew what the two wanted but just to make sure.

‘’Oh where waiting for my siblings!’’ Albus answered and looked around ‘’so you have anything new on the secret menu?’’ He grinned along with the waitress.

‘’Definitely !’’ she responded ‘’We got a new guy yesterday you know and we asked him to make a pie of his own creation like everyone else and he made this Peach and pineapple pie that is superb ! I think you’ll guy’s really like it’’ She looked up when the bell rang and in stepped Lily and James who looked around before seeing them and walking over.

‘’You guys could have waited for us’’ James grumbled.

‘’We haven’t even ordered yet!’’ Albus whispered under his breath annoyed.

‘’Well I want a meat pie!’’ James looked the girl who quickly wrote it down.

‘’I want the peach and pineapple’’ Albus said smiling.

‘’The same for me!’’ Scorpius said cheerfully as he leaned back in his chair.

‘’Apple for me please’’ Lily said politely and crossed her hands, she glared at James who snickered.

‘’Alrighty then, your orders will come right away, I’ll send someone who’ll get your drinks’’ She said rushing behind the counter into the kitchen. A tall man came out soon after.

‘’What can I get you to drink’’ He said a bit less optimistic.

‘’I’d like earl grey tea’’ Scorpius answered.

‘’Green tea with a bit of ginger if you may’’ Albus spoke up

‘’Lemon Rooibos with extra honey’’ James said looking up with a bored face

‘’Peppermint please’’ Lily smiled up at the man. Her face went a bit red when she saw him smiling at her, his dark eyes like those long winding tunnels under mountains.

‘’I’ll bring you you’re teas in a moment’’ He said, voice deep and rich. Scorpius looked at Lily then at the man grinning.

‘’You like him don’t you!’’ He teased and she looked at him a bit surprised face going fully red.

‘’Oh my god Lily he’s so old you bloody jail bait!’’ James stood up straighter in his seat and looked at her a bit disgusted.

‘’It’s just a phase Lily, you’ll like every guy who smiles at you old or young’’ Albus gave a curt nod.

‘’Nun Uh, back at Hogwarts I saw her flirting with one of the fifth years, I’m totally telling mom!’’ He taunted.

‘’At least they’ll be happy I’ll get married unlike you who graduated last month and is still! Living at him without a girlfriend’’

‘’Oh shut up Who ever said you’d ever get married you’re so short and ugly!’’ James growled and lily spat back at him.

‘’JUST SHUT UP YOU BLOODY TWAT!’’ she yelled. The Café went silent and they all looked up to see the man from before with their teas already on the tray. He looked at them awkwardly before whispering.

‘’Um…well…you can get the pies to go you know…’’ Lily giggled and gave a curt nod as the man left to place their teas in to go cups along with their pies.

‘’Nasty’’ James rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Augustus rushed out of work and sighed shaking his head. It had been a wild morning having to break up two fights (both guys fighting over girls) and pass through an awkward argument. As he went to the back parking lot he cursed not seeing his bike and instead a broken chain.

‘’Bloody fucking idiot’’ he said under his breath and sighed just deciding to not even get angry at it. Today he had a very important appointment to get to, He began to run as fast as he could. At that moment he was very thankful for his long legs. He tore down the street trying not to get run over or run over another person himself. He came to a halt in front of an antique store and smiled spotting a little wooden bird. He dug in his pocket and found 6 pounds and decided to buy it.

‘’Sir how much for the little wooden bird?’’ He asked inspecting it.

‘’Only 4 pounds my good man’’ Augustus nodded and placed the 4 pounds on the counter grabbing the bird and rushing off again. Before he knew it he was jogging up the Sunny Palace Homes.

‘’Alice I’m here did the party already start?’’ He breathed heavily leaning on the counter.

‘’Yeah a few minutes ago, trust me for a bunch of old people they know how to dance’’ Augustus smiled and nodded before leaving off to the back garden where he found party decorations and was greeted by all the residents.

‘’August darling your face is so red?’’ Miss. Puckle said ‘’and you’re sweating love’’ she wiped away his sweat with one of the napkins on the table.

‘’Oh stop hustling Ginger, come here sweetheart!’’ Mrs. Moreie said and hugged the tall man, Augustus leaned down to get a better angle. He kept getting kisses and comments such as ‘Oh you’re too skinny’ or ‘did you finally get a girlfriend’ and many other thinks.

‘’Hey Leslie’’ He looked down at the little old lady who sat on a large comfy wheel chair, the birthday girl. ‘’You’re getting younger everyday’’ he commented and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and patted his face, running her fingers over his nose, eyebrows and lips. She placed a hand on his high cheekbones.

‘’You meant blinder my boy’’ He laughed and shook his head and handed her the little bird.

‘’Look, I thought it was good for you since its wood, you can feel the little details on it’’ He grabbed one of her hands and ran it over the wooden birds head and down to its tail. Leslie laughed.

‘’Oh thank you August, you’re the grandson I never had nor the son’’ She wiped a tear from her cheek and he smiled sadly down at her.

‘’Come on Leslie, it’s your birthday and you still have it’’ He looked around ‘’ I heard Mr. Clarence has his eye on you’’ She let out a little gasp of surprise.

‘’Well then roll me right over August!’’ he let out a deep laugh and grabbed the handles of her wheel chair taking her over to chat.

‘’You know it’s not your job to be here’’ Alice said walking over. She was a pretty woman, a year younger then Augustus himself.

‘’Yeah but I like em you know, they don’t really have any family that visit them and they like me back’’ He answered ‘’Old people like me and I like them it’s just how it works!’’ Alice laughed and shook her head.

‘’August you should really get out more you know , after work you come back here and spend the whole day’’

‘’Unless you know I get called for an odd job’’ he rolled his eyes.

‘’I’m just saying you’ll regret it one day August’’ she said as woman of the old little ladies grabbed his arm.

‘’I’ll think about It but right now I need to dance and you know how Mrs. Goodricke gets when she dances’’ he chuckled as he was dragged off to dance .


End file.
